The 10x Genomics Chromium System is an important instrument for our research. The 10X Genomics Chromium System is comprised of the Chromium Controller, Chromium i7 Multiplex kit, Chromium Single Cell 3' Library and Gel Bead Kit, and the Chromium Single Cell A Chip kit. These components are used together to perform Genome ?linked read? library preps and sequencing. These components will only work with the Chromium Controller and cannot be used independently. There are many investigators that are researching specific single cell types to elucidate mechanisms of action of various biological processes. This is hard to do in primary cells as there are many cell types that must be isolated from one another. This system can identify single cells, so different cell populations can be studied without other cell types confounding the results. This Single Cell and DNA Analysis 10X Genomics? consists of 10x GemCode? that fuels Chromium System with an innovative reagent delivery of previously inaccessible genomic information at a massive rate and scale. The Chromium Controller can quickly encapsulate individual cells or genomic DNA into 100,000s to 1,000,000s of uniquely addressable partitions in minutes, each containing an identifying barcode for downstream genomic analysis with the Chromium Software Suite. It will allow us to explore how aging and other diseases conditions impact major classes of structural variants (SVs) like deletions, inversions and translocations, and also allows the sequencing of genes inaccessible to short-read sequencers. 10X Genomics? will also allow analysis of Phase SNVs, indels and SVs across > 10 Mb haplotype blocks. Finally, it will allow generation of high-quality libraries from as little as 1 ng of genomic DNA. This technology is extremely important to VA research. There are fourteen principle investigators at VAPAHCS who will apply this technology in their research to analyze gene expression at a single cell level to elucidate mechanisms of aging, steroidogenesis, wound/bone healing, lipid metabolism, cellular immune responses, T cell activation, bone diseases, obesity, Gulf War Illness, as well as many other metabolic diseases and conditions that particularly affect the Veterans population. The knowledge gained from these projects will enhance our understanding of the molecular events connected with the pathological conditions and pathogenesis of various conditions that affect veterans'' health.